New Mother
by anclyne
Summary: Gakushuu tidak pernah menduga bahwa ayahnya akan membawa pulang seorang calon ibu baru. Asa(sr)Kara . Gakushuu!side . Yaoi . Chap 3—Hell . dedicated for Gakushuu Birthday!
1. Dinner

Ansatsu (c) Matsui Yuusei

New Mother (c) anclyne

Asa(sr)Kara . Asano Gakuhou & Karasuma Tadaomi

warn: Yaoi, typo(s), drabble, Gakushuu side!

Happy Reading.

.

* * *

Gakushuu ingat dimana hari, ketika ayahnya—Asano Gakuhou tiba-tiba membawa pria, yang identitasnya ia ketahui sebagai asisten wali kelas E—Karasuma Tadaomi berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk makan malam. Sungguh, bagi Gakushuu itu adalah momen yang amat sangat langka.

Sejak ibunya meninggal, ia sama sekali tak menemukan tindak tanduk sang ayah, dekat wanita lain yang berpotensi menjadi seorang istri, juga ibu barunya.

Gakushuu tidak peduli jika suatu saat ayahnya akan menikah lagi. Selama ibu barunya tersebut bukan pelacur atau mengganggu kehidupan pribadinya.

Namun, siapa yang menduga jika setelah beberapa tahun terlewat. Di usia ayahnya yang hampir menginjak kepala empat, untuk pertama kalinya, mengundang seseorang untuk makan malam bersama. Dan seseorang itu berjenis kelamin pria.

Bukan maksud Gakushuu berpikiran negatif, tapi ia mengenal bagaimana sang ayah. Jika sampai mengajak seseorang ke rumah, hingga makan malam bersama, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak normal.

Itu semua, ia buktikan ketika makan malam mereka berlangsung. Ekspresi sang ayah terlihat sangat berbeda, hanya ia yang dapat menangkap itu. Yang paling jelas adalah, bagaimana sang ayah menatap dan perlakuannya pada sang undangan.

"Kau suka hidangannya, Karasuma _-sensei?_ " Gakuhou melirik melalui ekor matanya pada Karasuma, tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya memotong daging _steak_ di piring.

"Ya, ini lumayan." Jawab Karasuma setelah menelan daging _steak_ _-_ nya.

"Lumayan? Jadi apa makanan kesukaanmu?" Gakuhou menyuap potongan daging _steak_ -nya dengan garpu.

Lensa _violet_ Gakushuu terus memperhatikan perbincangan basi keduanya, dari balik kaca gelas air mineral yang sedang ia angkat.

"Aku suka, _Onigiri_."

" _Onigiri?_ Kau bisa membuatnya?" Gakuhou menghentikan acara makannya untuk bertopang dagu menatap Karasuma di sampingnya.

Gakushuu masih memperhatikan.

"Aku bisa. Karena tinggal sendiri, aku harus memasak sendiri." Jawab Karasuma,

"Kalau tidak keberatan mungkin, aku ingin mencoba masakan buatanmu, Karasuma _-sensei_."

"UHUK!"

Gakushuu mendadak tersedak daging _steak_ -nya. Suara tersedaknya sontak membuat dua pria dewasa di depannya menoleh. Tangannya segera mengambil gelas air mineral dan meminumnya cepat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Asano _-kun?_ Makanlah perlahan." Karasuma beranjak berdiri, menatap khawatir sambil mengulurkan sapu tangannya pada Gakushuu.

Setelah mereda, Gakushuu menatap sejenak uluran sapu tangan Karasuma, "tidak perlu, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih."

Karasuma kembali duduk.

"Itu tidak sopan, kau tau, Asano _-kun_. Makan sampai tersedak, perdalam lagi pelajaran tata krama-mu." Gakuhou mengkritik anaknya.

"Maaf _,_ _Mr. Board Chairman_." Gakushuu dongkol, rasanya menyebalkan disalahkan akibat ulah ayahnya sendiri.

"Apa kalian selalu seperti ini?" Karasuma menatap Gakuhou.

"'Selalu seperti ini?'"

"Ya, maksudku, maaf bukan maksudku mencapuri urusan kalian tapi.. Menurutku kalian tidak seperti ayah dan anak."

"Jadi?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggil Asano - _kun_ dengan namanya?"

Gakuhou tersenyum, menyiratkan banyak arti. Untuk kali ini, Gakushuu bahkan tidak dapat menebaknya.

"Aku paham maksudmu Karasuma _-sensei_." Tangan kanan Gakuhou menyentuh rahang tegas Karasuma. Si pemilik sedikit berjengit, namun tak berniat menyingkarkan tangannya. Gakushuu tegang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?"

"Kesepakatan?"

"Kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku, maka aku juga akan memanggil Asano _–kun_ dengan namanya saat pribadi."

Gakushuu hampir saja menggebrak meja. _Apa maksudnya itu?!_

"Kenapa harus aku?" Karasuma mengeryit heran.

"Tidak ada alasan lain, hanya ingin saja." Jawab Gakuhou santai. Lalu menarik tangannya dari rahang Karasuma.

Diam beberapa detik.

"Aku akan mencoba." Samar, rona merah menghias pipi Karasuma.

"Aku sangat menunggu." Gakuhou tersenyum puas.

Gakushuu benar-benar gagal paham. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi otak geniusnya. Mulai dari; mengapa ayahnya mengajukan kesepakatan aneh, Karasuma menyetujui, dan aura yang mendadak _pink_ di depannya.

Semuanya terjawab saat ia meyempatkan mengintip ketika ayahnya mengantar Karasuma yang hendak pulang. Ia melihat dari balik jendela kaca, samar, ia tak dapat mendengar percakapan keduanya. Namun dapat melihat jelas. Lensa _violet_ -nya hampir jatuh ketika melihat ayahnya merangkul Karasuma dan mengecup bibirnya. Lama. Berakhir dengan rona merah di wajah guru kelas E.

Gakushuu kembali ke kamarnya ketika sudah memastikan Karasuma pulang. Hanya satu kesimpulan yang ia dapat;

Sepertinya ia akan dapat ibu baru.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Aku pulang, Asano _–san_. Terimakasih undangan makan malamnya." Pria berumur 28 tahun tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak perlu formal begitu, Karasuma _-sensei_." Gakuhou tertawa kecil, "santai sendikit. Bukankah kau ingin belajar memanggil nama depanku, hm?"

Karasuma membuang pandangannya ke samping.

"Itu semua demi Asano _-kun_. Walau aku tidak secara langsung mengajarnya, dia tetaplah muridku. Statusku seorang guru saat ini."

"Mengesankan sekali. Gakushuu pasti senang mendapatkan calon ibu baru sepertimu." Gakuhou menyeringai. Rasanya menyenangkan menggoda kekasihnya.

"Jangan bercanda." Karasuma menatap wajah Gakuhou sekilas, lalu berbalik membelakanginya. "Aku pulang, sampai besok." Kalau boleh jujur, Karasuma ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan meredakan detak jantungnya. Namun sayang, niatnya justru memancing Gakuhou untuk merangkulnya. Keterkejutannya bertambah saat ia sadar bibirnya telah disapu lembut dengan bibir duda satu anak di sampingnya.

Hanya beberapa detik, namun cukup membuat Karasuma yakin untuk segera pulang.

"Bodoh, bagaimana kalau Asano _–kun_ melihat!" Karasuma menyeka bibirnya yang baru saja disentuh.

"Justru bagus, aku tidak perlu lagi repot-repot menjelaskan hubungan kita."

"Terserah kau saja." Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, Karasuma masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Gakuhou benar-benar merasa _mood -_ nya melonjak drastis. Tingkah Karasuma membuatnya gemas. Ia tidak sabar membawanya resmi untuk tinggal bersama.

"Kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai, Tadaomi." Gakuhou melambaikan tangan.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Karasuma sebagai balasan terakhir sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n:**

oyeeee.. akhinya publis fik OTP perdanaahhh setelah sekian lama dilema /w/

udah lama sih ngendep di draft, karna Asa(sr)kara family dengan gakushuu itu idealkuu, yummy banget www tapi bingung mau jadi mutlichap drabble apa oneshoot:"" ngeri ini si om lipan ooc ngga ya? :'")

Terimakasih yang udah baca ((:

Dori.


	2. Doubt

New Mother © anclyne

Ansatsu © Matsui Yuusei

Warn: TYPO, AR, family, maybe OOC.

Happy Reading!

.

Jika bertanya kapan Gakushuu merasa _horror_ di dalam rumahnya sendiri, jawabannya adalah; ketika sang ayah—Asano Gakuhou dilanda badai bernama _galau_.

Awalnya, Gakushuu tidak tahu menahu penyebab sang ayah tiba-tiba bersikap seperti anak _ABG_ labil. Ia bahkan tidak mau tau apa penyebabnya. Namun, dalam dua hari, sikap sang ayah yang selama ini selalu bisa menyembunyikan wajah aslinya rapat-rapat. Kini berbalik, tanpa segan membuka _topeng_ nya. Dalam konteks ini, tentu saja hanya Gakushuu yang menyadarinya.

Semuanya berawal dua hari lalu. Pukul sembilan malam, Gakushuu turun ke lantai bawah untuk mengambil air mineral. Menjeda waktu belajarnya yang berharga, walau begitu ia tau bahwa air akan membantunya untuk lebih berkonsentrasi. Ia tidak ingin lagi kalah dari si preman merah dari kelas E.

Ketika bibir hampir menyentuh ujung gelas kaca, ia dikagetkan dengan suara bantingan pintu. Terkesiap, mendapati bahwa sang ayahlah si pembuat ulah. Gakushuu menelan ludah, gagal meneguk air mineral di tangannya. Bergeming, lensa _violet_ nya mengikuti arah sang ayah bergerak. Objek berhenti tepat di sebuah _sofa_ beludru ruang tv, bersebrangan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sambil menyisir ke belakang helainya dengan jemari, lalu memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Gakuhou merebahkan tubuhnya di _sofa_ empuk, melonggarkan dasinya yang seolah mencekik leher di tengah suasana hati yang buruk. Sepatu mahal ia lepas begitu saja. Gakushuu bahkan bisa mendengar hela napas berat yang keluar dari mulut sang ayah. Terlepas dari pembekuan, ia 'pun melanjutkan acara minumnya. Mencoba mengabaikan peristiwa aneh yang barusan terjadi di depannya. Selesai melepas dahaga, sang ketua Osis kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Ketika sarapan pagi, tidak ada yang aneh, baik suasana ataupun kebiasaan. Semua normal. Sampai hal kasat matapun sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh. Gakushuu pikir, kejadian semalam mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja. Sampai sang ayah memecah keheningan.

"Berusahalah untuk ujianmu hari ini, Asano _-kun_." Sang ayah berucap, sebelum menyudahi acara sarapannya dan beranjak lebih dahulu.

Gakushuu mendadak kesulitan menelan, seolah kerongkongannya tersumbat batu.

.

.

Setelah dua kejadian paling aneh seumur hidupnya. Walaupun terus mencoba tidak peduli, mau tidak mau, kelakuan sang ayah benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Rasanya, selama ia hidup lima belas tahun, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat sang ayah bersikap aneh.Begitu depsresi. Bukan ayahnya sekali. Jika mengalami masa krisis pada pekerjaannyapun, topeng kokoh masih erat menempel di wajahnya.

Entah, yang terbesit di benaknya saat ini hanya satu nama; Karasuma Tadaomi. Asisten guru kelas E, yang minggu lalu makan malam di kediamannya. Ia yakin, pria itulah penyebab utama. Bukan tanpa alasan, jika mengingat apa yang lensa matanya tangkap malam itu.

.

Hari ketiga, seperti dugaan Gakushuu. Sang ayah semakin bersikap keluar dari jalurnya. Jika normalnya ia akan disambut-sang ayah sedang membaca koran sebelum sarapan. Hari ini, Gakushuu tidak mendapati ayahnya di depan meja makan. Rasanya mustahil jika ayahnya terlambat bangun. Ia pun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sang ayah berangkat terlebih dahulu. Namun, Deduksinya hancur ketika mendapati mobil sang ayah masih terparkir cantik di halaman.

Rahangnya mendadak keras.

.

.

Tak tahan dengan kelakuan sang ayah. Gakushuu nekat menemui sang penyebab. Ia bersyukur karena ujian di adakan di gedung utama, itu mempermudahnya untuk menemui targetnya.

Ujian hari keempat selesai, Gakushuu menghapiri Karasuma yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ia menunggu, sampai insting Karasuma menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti." Ia pun memutus sambungannya setelah mendapati Gakushuu dalam lensa obsidiannya.

"Asano _-kun_?"

"Selamat siang, Karasuma _-san_." Gakushuu memang sengaja, menggunakan _suffix_ _'_ _-_ _san_ _'_ agar lawan bicaranya tau bahwa ia sedang bicara secara pribadi. Bukan guru dan murid.

"Ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Pintar. Sesuai persepsinya. Karena sang ayah tidak mungkin tertarik dengan orang yang tidak punya intelegensi.

"Membicarakan topik yang mungkin—sedikit serius."

Sejenak, wajah Karasuma terlihat menegang. Lalu berkedip sekali, menandakan ia paham.

"Baiklah."

Di dalam Kafe tak jauh dari Kunugigaoka gedung utama. Gakushuu duduk bersebrangan dengan Karasuma. Dekat jendela, paling ujung yang kebetulan kosong. Memesan secangkir _cappucinno_ , Karasuma lebih memilih memesan _machiatto_. Menyesap sekali sebelum salah satu dari mereka memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana ujianmu, Asano- _kun_?" Karasuma tersenyum kecil, meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja.

"Cukup membuatku yakin tidak akan kalah dari 'anak didik' anda, Karasuma- _san_." Gakushuu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Begitu?"

Gakushuu membalas dengan menarik garis bibirnya sedikit ke atas. "Maaf, langsung saja ke topik. Ada yang ingin saya katakan pada anda, Karasuma _-san_."

Pria di depannya menunggu Gakushuu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Belakangan ini—tidak, sejak empat hari lalu, ketua dewan bersikap tidak normal."

"'Tidak normal'?"

"Terlihat—depresi. Sebagai orang yang menurut saya, 'terdekat' dengan _nya_ apa anda tau penyebabnya?"

Gakushuu menunggu. Mimik wajah Karasuma terlihat gelisah sesaat mendengar penyataan Gakushuu. Namun masih bersikap tenang. Asisten guru itu kembali meneguk _machiatto_ dalam cangkir sebelum mulai menjawab. Mencoba mengumpulkan kata-kata yang hendak keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku tau penyebab Asano _-san_ seperti itu?"

"Instingku berkata begitu."

".. Insting bisa saja salah."

"Insting seorang anak tidak mungkin salah." Jawab Gakushuu santai. Karasuma kehilangan kata.

Gakushuu mengangkat cangkirnya hendak meminum, "dan lagi, anda punya hubungan khusus dengan ketua dewan, 'kan?" Ucapnya lalu menyeruput _cappucino_.

Lensa obsidian membola, ekspresi terkejut tak terelakkan, tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Hendak meminum kembali _machiatto_ nya

"Apa saya salah?" Namun Gakushuu segera menginterupsi gerakannya dengan pertanyaan. Ia sengaja, 'mereka bilang jangan biarkan pembohong minum air saat ketahuan berbohong. Itu membuat mereka menelan kejujuran bersama air yang ia telan.'

Yah, bukan maksud Gakushuu menganggap Karasuma seorang pembohong, hanya pencegahan dari lontaran dalih.

Karasuma meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya, memejamkan mata lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau, Asano _-kun_?"

Gakushuu tersenyum tipis. Meletakan dua sikunya dan menutkankan jari-jarinya untuk menopang dagunya.

"Sebenarnya itu tidak penting, saya hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa saya sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hubungan anda dan kepala dewan."

Ekspresi Karasuma berubah khawatir, ia terlihat sangsi dengan pernyataan Gakushuu barusan. "Kau yakin dengan perkataanmu, Asano- _kun_?"

" _Well_ , sama sekali tidak. Tapi, bisakah anda memberi tau saya, apa yang terjadi antara anda dan ketua dewan?"

.

Empat puluh lima menit. Bagi pemuda berhelai pirang stroberi ini, cukup untuk menyerap pengakuan pria dewasa di depannya.

"Anda tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu, Karasuma _-san_. Saya juga yakin, kepala dewan sudah memikirkan matang, jauh ke depan dan akan bertanggung jawab penuh dengan keputusan yang telah ia ambil."

Sadar atau tidak, Gakushuu merasa ia mendadak jadi seorang kontemplatif.

"Ya menurutku juga seperti itu. Persetujuanmu membuatku lega. Terimakasih, Asano _-kun_. Kau anak yang baik." Ujar Karasuma tersenyum lembut.

Gakushuu sedikit tersipu, dipuji dengan tulus seperti itu tidaklah biasa baginya.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Aku melakukannya untuk kenyamanan diriku sendiri." Ia menutupi rasa malunya dengan meminum _cappucinno_ pesanan kedua.

"Tidak, kau mengkhawatirkan ayahmu bukan? Itu cukup bukti bahwa kau anak yang baik." Mengulurkan tangan kanan, Karasuma mengelus puncak kepala Gakushuu. Ia terpaku dalam tunduk, teringat usapan di kepalanya yang tak pernah lagi ia rasakan. Hangat menyelimuti dadanya. Tak menyadari bahwa ia sedang tersenyum.

"Bicaralah dengan ketua dewan secepatnya, Karasuma _-san_."

"Tentu."

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil pribadi miliknya. Karasuma menatap kasvas hitam dengan kerlip bintik bertaburan dari balik kaca. Menunggu seseorang yang beberapa bulan ini mengganggu ritme hidupnya. Menerawang sejenak, bagaimana ia teringat awal pertengkarannya dengan orang _itu_ lima hari lalu.

 _"Tinggal'lah bersamaku. Di rumahku, Tadaomi."_

 _Bola mata Karasuma spontan membola mendengar perkataan pria paruh baya—_ _tanpa kehilangan ketampanan_ _—di sampingnya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Asano Gakuhou._

 _"Kau sedang bercanda?" Karasuma berkedip dua kali._

 _"Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas."_

 _Hening sejenak. Karasuma terlihat berpikir keras._

 _"..Tidak bisa." Ucapnya tegas, tanpa menatap lawan bicara._

 _"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Tadaomi."_

 _"Kau. Harus." Karasuma menekan._

 _"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Gakuhou melangkah mendekati Karasuma, mengikis jarak yang kini tak lebih dari tiga puluh senti._

 _"..Asano_ -kun _.. dia tidak tau kita—"_

 _"Dia sudah dewasa, Asano_ -kun _pasti mengerti. Dia anakku."_

 _"Kau bahkan tidak menyebut namanya dengan benar!" Karasuma mendadak tersulut. Karena_ _i_ _a dalam keadaan yang kalut. Ketakutan akan dibenci dan kekhawatiran keberadaannya ditolak oleh putra ketua dewan._

 _"Tadaomi!" Gakuhou mengangkat paksa rahang_ _K_ _arasuma, memaksa lensa obsidian itu menatap lensa_ violet _nya langsung._

 _Mata mereka bertemu_ _Keduanya saling pandang. Menyusuri pikiran lawannya masing-masing. Mencari keyakinan dan meyakinkan. Namun ekspresi Gakuhou mencelos ketika Karasuma bersikeras mengalihkan pandangannya._

 _Mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia pun melepas sentuhannya pada rahang Karasuma. Ia menyerah._

 _"Terserah kau, aku pulang."_

 _Mengambil jas-nya yang tergeletak di_ sofa _, ia pun beranjak pergi. Keluar dari kediaman Karasuma._

 _Karasuma yang ingin mencegahpun pada akhirnya tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, tubuhnya serasa terkena tatapan medusa. Sungguh ia merasa menjadi orang yang hipokrit saat ini._

 _._

 _ **BLAM**_ _ **!**_

Suara pintu mobil tertutup menyentak kesadaran Karasuma. Ia menoleh pada objek yang kini duduk di sebelahnya dengan melipat kaki.

"Asano _-san_."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku tidak akan mendengar jika kau masih bersikeras menolak ajakkanku."

 _Tepat sasaran._

".. Ya, sebenarnya aku memang bermaksud menerima." Gakuhou sontak menoleh, menatap Karasuma, lalu menyeringai.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

"Rahasia." Sebelah alis Gakuhou mengerut.

"Heh, begitu? Aku akan menyelidikinya sendiri." Karasuma mengeram, dengan rona di pipi.

"Tapi aku punya permintaan."

"Apapun itu, katakan."

"Aku tak langsung pindah ke rumahmu. Beri aku waktu seminggu untuk mencoba."

".. Kenapa tidak langsung saja?"

"Aku butuh adaptasi."

"Kau bisa pindah sambil adaptasi. "

"Terima atau ku batalkan?"

"Oke." Gakuhou menyerah, untuk kali ini ia ikuti kemauan Karasuma. Setidaknya permintaannya itu tetap berujung sang kekasih tinggal dengannya, 'kan? Tidak masalah. "Kapan kau akan mulai?"

"Mungkin.. dua hari lagi."

"Baiklah." Tiga detik kemudian Gakuhou sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya maju, tanpa permisi menyapu bibir Karasuma. Submisif tak menolak, meresponnya dengan mengalungkan lengan di leher Gakuhou.

.

.

.

a/n:

serius takut mereka bertiga ooc /menagis

dan words-nya jebol, udah ga bisa dibilang drabble lagi. Kemungkinan kedapannya juga pasti bakalan jebol.

fik ini bakalan apdet seminggu sekali kalo ngga ada halangan *Cuma informasi* /yha

Sorry, ngga sempet bales review satu-satu. Tapi terimakasih, **Oriensykes, Nakashima eru, lala-chan ssu, dan yang udah bersedia mampir juga fav! ((:**

Dori.


	3. Hell

New Mother © anclyne

Ansatsu © Matsui Yuusei

Warn: TYPO, AR, family, maybe OOC.

Happy Birthday Asano Gakushuu!

.

* * *

Denting pisau dan garpu di atas piring saling beradu. Ribut di tengah sepi. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Asano Gakushuu terusik. Bukan juga penyebab sepi terjadi. Tidak, dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan suasana sunyi yang tercipta ketika sarapan pagi. Kebisuan di antara ia dan ayahnya.

Baiklah, mungkin jika diperbolehkan beranjak sekarang juga, toilet sudah jelas menjadi destinasi utamanya—biarkan ia memuntahkan roti panggang pagi ini. Karena Gakushuu sungguh mual melihat wajah ayahnya yang terlihat berseri-seri.

Kurang ajar? Memangnya ia peduli?

Well, sejujurnya sarapan pagi kali ini bisa saja ia catat dalam memori indah. Karena untuk pertama kalinya –setelah sang ibu tiada- ada entitas lain yang hadir di acara sarapan mereka. Sudah jelas, asisten wali kelas E; Karasuma Tadaomi—kekasih ayahnya. Yang kemarin sore baru pindah ke rumah mereka. Ia samasekali tidak keberatan dengan hubungan keduanya, dan lagi ia memang tertarik akan sosok Karasuma. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya merasa akan mempelajari banyak hal dari pria itu.

Kembali ke topik utama. Sekali lagi, jika bukan wajah berseri sang ayah saat ini. Momen sarapan pagi pasti akan lebih indah, dan roti panggangngya tidak akan terasa seperti mengunyah kerupuk gosong. Pahit. Lihatlah bagaimana lengkungan garis tipis di bibir pemilik lensa sewarna dengan matanya. Tak lepas sepersekian detikpun sejak ia mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi.

Mengerikan.

Baru berlangsung lima belas menit. Ia samasekali tidak bisa membayangkan harus melihat ekspresi sang ayah seperti itu terus selama Karasuma tinggal di kediaman mereka. Itu samasaja memberinya racun yang reaksinya lambat. Siapapun, Gakushuu memohon agar lenyapkanlah pemandangan merusak mata ini. Jika tau akan seperti ini, ia biarkan saja ayahnya menggalau sampai jadi abu.

—Atau, ia bisa lenyapkan itu sendiri.

"Karasuma- _san_." Memang hanya nama pria raven itu yang ia sebut, tetapi reflek membuat ayahnya juga ikut mengalihkan atensi ke arahnya.

"Ya, Asano- _kun_?" Pria itu menyahut setelah menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan tisu. Selesai sengan santapan paginya.

"Apa anda akan langsung berangkat ke gedung kelas E?" Kedua tangannya meletakkan garpu dan pisau di atas piring. Roti panggangnya telah tandas.

Ada jeda sebelum pria pemilik mata setajam elang itu menjawab.

"..Tentu. Memangnya ada apa?"

Gakushuu menyempatkan melirik sang ayah melalui ekor matanya sebelum mengatakan;

"Boleh saya ikut? Maksudku, anda melewati gedung utama lebih dahulu, 'kan?"

Ia dapat melihat bagaimana sebelah alis ayahnya mengerut tipis. Seolah sedang menilik tindak-tanduk dirinya. Tentu saja ia sengaja menawarkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama Karasuma, untuk mendapatkan _perasaan menyenangkan_ seperti ini.

Karasuma sempat menolehkan kepalanya dahulu pada sang ayah. Namun ia tidak mengerti maksud di antara keduanya.

"Boleh saja. Tapi apakah tidak masalah untukmu, Asano- _kun_?" Pria itu memasang mimik wajah ragu.

Ia paham. Maksud Karasuma bertanya seperti itu karena khawatir akan asumsi siswa lain yang akan melihat mereka. Tapi tak perlu memikirkan terlalu serius, ia sudah menyiapkan dalih sendiri jika mereka bertanya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Karasuma- _san_. Mereka tidak akan membicarakan hal yang macam-macam." Jawabnya santai.

"Memangnya untuk apa kau berangkat bersama Karasuma? Kau bisa berangkat bersamaku seperti biasa."

 _Kena kau_.

"Tidak. Lagipula aku ingin lebih mengenal pendampingmu, ketua dewan." Gakushuu mengulas senyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Asano- _san_. Biar kali ini Asano- _kun_ berangkat bersamaku."

Sang ayah yang hendak protes mendadak bungkam. Ulasan senyum Gakushuu berubah menjadi semakin miring. Tentu tak luput dari pengelihatan kedua lensa violet ayahnya.

Gakushuu menikmati kemenangannya kali ini.

"Oh, begitukah? Baiklah kalau memang Karasuma tidak keberatan. Kau _senang_ 'kan, Asano- _kun_?" Dan ia dapat merasakan nada sindir pada kalimat tanya terakhir.

"Saya _sangat senang_ , ketua dewan."

Jika saja Karasuma _peka_ , maka ia akan melihat ada sepercik api yang memancar dari tatapan ayah dan anak di depan matanya.

.

.

.

Gakushuu tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Puas. Menyenangkan. Ingin tertawa?

Ia memang sudah terlalu sering bersaing dan bertaruh dalam berbagai hal. Namun tak pernah sekalipun ia dapat merebut gelar pemenang dari ayahnya. Namun kali ini—merebut atensi Karasuma dari ayahnya, mungkin akan menjadi hobi baru untuknya.

Ah.. Ingin rasanya ia tersenyum sepenjang hari.

"Asano-kun, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Suara sumbang seseorang baru saja menariknya keluar dari kilas indahnya hidup. Ia baru sadar jika sejak tadi tengah menatap berkas laporan anggaran Festival sekolah di tangannya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku tidak samasekali tidak tersenyum, Sakakibara." Ia bergegas menata ekspresi wajah arogansinya, begitu mendapati para kaki tangannya menatap penuh tanya.

"Tapi tadi kau—"

"Kau hanya sedang halusinasi. Kerjakan saja berkas laporanmu."

"..Hm tapi, Asano- _kun_ —"

"Ada apa lagi, Sakakibara?" Gakushuu mulai jengkel dengan sekertaris yang menyebut dirinya sendiri pujangga cinta. Apa seorang pujangga juga menggoda anak bau kencur? Oh, ia tidak akan pernah lupa kalau lusa lalu melihat Sakakibara sedang menggoda anak sekolah dasar. Tapi siapa peduli.

"..Berkas laporanku ada di tanganmu sekarang."

 _Sial_. Ia mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kerjakan yang lainnya." Wibawa harus tetap nomor satu.

"O..oke." Sakakibara menggendikkan bahunya sambil menoleh ke arah anggota osis yang ada di dalam ruangan. Baiklah, mungkin si pujangga cinta akan mengganggap ia sedang berhalusinasi kali ini karena terlalu banyak makan Mochi semalam.

—atau, Asano Gakushuu memang sedang kerasukan dedemit lipan.

.

.

.

.

Merebut atensi Karasuma dari ayahnya sebagai hobi, sepertinya bukan bualan saja. Gakushuu benar-benar menikmati hobi barunya yang satu ini. Misalnya saja;

Ketika ia terlambat satu menit di acara makan malam mereka di hari berikutnya. Begitu ia mencapai ruang makan, kedua lensa violetnya telah mendapati dua pria dewasa hampir bersentuhan—lebih tepatnya, sang ayah yang sedang mendekati Karasuma untuk mencoba mencuri cium leher pria itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Suara Gakushuu spontan membuat Karasuma menjauhkan paksa wajah sang ayah. Terbesit dibenak kalau ia merasa kasihan pada Karasuma karena menjadi korban mesum ayahnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Basa-basi saja.

"Tentu tidak Asano- _kun_. Kami menunggumu."

Senyum malaikat Gakushuu dapatkan. Lalu melirik ke arah sang ayah sambil duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka. Lagi-lagi ia ingin sekali tertawa melihat senyum bengis di wajah ayahnya yang jelas mengatakan;

'Anak sialan.'

Dan Gakushuu tidak bisa menahan untuk balas mengulas senyum kemenangan.

.

.

.

Seperti halnya permainan ular tangga, sesenang-senangnya Gakushuu berada di petak teratas. Tentu saja ada kalanya pula ia harus turun ke petak tempatnya berpijak semula. Walau hal ini dalam konteks berbeda, tapi kali ini ia harus terpaksa mundur sementara dari hobi barunya.

Hari sabtu. Karasuma mengatakan padanya jika untuk makan malam hari ini, sang ayah berencana untuk mengajak mereka pergi ke luar. Alis Gakushuu mengerut tipis, _mereka_? Mungkin yang dimaksud adalah tanpa dirinya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia jadi paham akan watak Karasuma. Walau terlihat penuh noda dari luar, tetapi sebenarnya putih. Polos. Seperti kertas yang belum dinodai tinta. Walaupun ia masih dapat merasakan jika pria itu masih banyak menyimpan misteri. Namun entahlah, baru kali ini ia samasekali tak meragukan seseorang. Ia pikir, pria itu memang benar-benar menyayangi ia dan ayahnya. Gakushuu bisa melihat itu dari sorot matanya.

Garis di bibir sedikit naik. Setidaknya ia bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bersenang-senang.

Malam ini, ia tidak akan bosan.

Sayangnya niat itu urung ketika ia tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan dua orang pria dewasa, ketika ia hendak turun ke bawah untuk berangkat.

"Kau mengajak Gakushuu?" Suara menyebalkan ayahnya menyapa telinga terlebih dahulu.

"Ada masalah?"

"Sejak kapan kalian akrab?" Gakushuu menajamkan pendengarannya. Sepertinya Karasuma tidak memberitahukan perihal pertemuan mereka di kafe saat itu.

"Dia putramu. Lalu kenapa?"

"Dia pintar. Misi-mu datang ke Kunugigaoka bisa saja ia ketahui."

"Kalau yang kau maksud misi—"

 _Misi?_

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakannya sendiri pada Asano- _kun_."

Ia tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan keduanya. Apa yang ingin Karasuma katakan padanya?

"Kenapa kau tidak biarkan saja ia mencari tau sendiri? Itupun kalau dia bisa." Mengepalkan tangannya erat. Gakushuu dapat membayangkan wajah sialan sang ayah yang sedang meremehkannya.

"Tidak Asano- _san_ , aku tidak ingin ia berasumsi macam-macam padaku. Itu akan membuatku kehilangan kepercayaannya."

 _Apa maksudnya?_

"Ah.. kau bersikap seperti ibu yang baik."

"Tch, Ap-apa?! Aku tidak—menjauh dariku, Asano- _kun_ akan turun sebentar lagi."

Ia memang tidak tau menau akan rahasia yang dimaksud. Tapi paling tidak, ia dapat memutuskan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sekarang. Menerima tantangan ayahnya untuk mengetahui rahasia Karasuma, sebelum pria itu memberitahunya. Ia merasa harga dirinya dipertaruhkan disini.

Gakushuu melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Menginterupsi kedua-ayahnya yang lagi-lagi membuatnya ingin menaburi seluruh tubuhnya sendiri dengan bedak gatal.

"Maaf Karasuma- _san_ sepertinya aku tidak dapat ikut kalian makan malam." Ia memasang mimik menyesal. Reflek menarik atensi lebih sang ayah yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada tugas yang harus cepat kukerjakan, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku akan memesan _Pizza_ saja nanti."

Karena baginya ada yang lebih penting ketimbang sebuah makan malam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Karasuma tersenyum dibarengi mengusap puncak kepalanya.

Menyelidiki pria di depannya. Walaupun harus melewatkan kesenangannya dia acara makan malam nanti, dan membuat sang ayah merasa menang. Tapi tentu saja—

"Karasuma- _san_."

"Ya?"

Gakushuu menarik kerah baju pria yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya untuk memberi kecupan kecil di pipi Karasuma. Sontak membuat kedua pasang mata pria dewasa di lokasi membelalak lebar.

"Bersenang-senanglah dengan, _ayah_." Ia menyunggingkan senyum hingga kedua matanya ikut meyipit. Begitu mendapatkan elusan kembali di puncak kepalanya oleh Karasuma. Matanya melirik ekspresi murka di balik topeng palsu sang ayah.

—Biarkan ia melakukannya sebagai penutup.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kedua alis Karasuma mengerut bingung, karena seingatnya, tujuan utama ia dan Gakuhou adalah menyambangi satu restoran untuk mereka makan malam. Bukannya memarkir mobil di sebuah taman yang sepi seperti ini.

"Kenapa kita kemari, Asano- _san_?" Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Gakuhou yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawabnya singkat, tanpa menoleh menatapnya.

"Tapi—apa?! Untuk apa kita kemari?"

"Sejak kapan kau dan Gakushuu menjadi akrab?"

"Apa?" Karasuma tidak dapat membaca mimik wajah Gakuhou saat ini, tetepi instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia sedang dalam bahaya. "Kau—hei apa yang kau lakukan?!" Gakuhou mendadak mendekat untuk menangkup wajahnya, reflek membuatnya memundurkan tubuh. Terpojok, begitu punggungnya bersentuhan dengan kaca mobil.

"Bocah tengik itu—" Karasuma terus mendorong tubuh bidang Gakuhou menjauh ketika bibir hangat telah menyapa pipinya yang tadi di kecup Gakushuu. "Akan kuhapus setiap inci jejak orang lain yang menyentuhmu."

"A-asano—san—ah!" Satu suara yang tak diinginkan lolos dari bibir Karasuma ketika geligi Gakuhou menancap di permukaan kulit lehernya. Kedua tangannya terus mendorong tubuh pria yang mencoba mendominasinya. Merutuk karena Gakuhou menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya, melemahkan tenaga.

"Jilat ini. Dan jadilah anak baik, Tadaomi." Ia tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan protes ketika tiga jemari Gakuhou dipaksa masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Selagi dirinya sendiri sibuk di bawah sana.

Neraka baru baginya barulah dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Happy birthday Gakushuuu! /telatsehari

Spesial buat ulangtahun kubuat kamu menang dari si om /yha

Semoga tetep jadi anak yang _baik_. www

.

Ahah! Maaf karena baru apdet padahal di a/n chapter sebelumnya bilang bakalan apdet seminggu sekali—kalo ngga ada halangan. ((:

Terjadi banyak badai. Dan jujur ini fic sempet kuhapus, tapi berkat orang2 yang usaha ngeyakinin untuk jangan dihapus (ga perlu sebut nama), jadi ku restore lagi. :') Terimakasih banyak yang udah mendukung gue ngelanjutin nulis OTP. Semoga ngga ada yang bikin goyah lagi ((:

Dan terimakasih yang udah review;

 _ **Yanagi277**_ , _**Eruuu**_ , dan **ka Kuo**! Serta yang udah **Fav** dan **follow**. (:

02/01/2016

Dori.


End file.
